


never letting you go

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Huening Kai, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Arguing, BeomKai, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Demon Choi Beomgyu, Demons, Fluff, Half-Demon Choi Beomgyu, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, angel!kai, demon!beomgyu, idk what this fic is either, well half-demon but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: "I love you.""You shouldn't."beomkai for 10 last stars event!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Kudos: 33
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	never letting you go

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i just wanted to write angel!kai and demon!gyu so please don't pay too much close attention to the lore, i don't know about it either lmao
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

“Go away, Kai.” Beomgyu says, voice muffled through the door separating them. 

“Let me in. I’m not leaving until you do.” Kai replies stubbornly. 

“What do you want?” 

“We need to talk.” 

“So talk.” 

“Beomgyu.” 

Beomgyu sighs and opens the door reluctantly to the sight of Kai, wrapped up in multiple layers with pink cheeks from the cold and a plastic bag in hand. Beomgyu lets him in wordlessly and sits himself down on the couch, waiting for Kai to join him. 

“I brought food as a peace offering.” Kai smiles. 

As Beomgyu immediately opens the bag and grabs his favourite snack, Kai chuckles, amused at how Beomgyu can’t stay mad at him for long. 

“So, what brings you here?” Beomgyu asks. 

“You tell me. You’ve been avoiding me for the past week. What’s up with that?” Kai sits cross-legged facing him on the couch. 

“I… I’ve been busy.” 

“Cut the crap. Even when you were busy in the past, you _always_ made time for me. What changed?” Kai sighs. “Did I… Did I do something wrong?” 

“What? Kai, no, it’s not you. You didn’t do anything.”

“Then what is it?” Kai takes his hand. “Gyu, you know you can tell me anything.” 

Beomgyu contemplates telling him the truth for a moment, but shakes his head when his fear takes over. 

“I can’t. Look, just leave me alone, okay, Kai? It’s none of your business.” 

“Why not? I’m the one you’re avoiding!” Kai raises his voice, slightly annoyed. 

“Just let me deal with it by myself, and I’ll be back to normal by next week.” Beomgyu sighs, putting down his snacks and trying to stay composed. 

“Why don’t you just tell me and I can help you-” 

“Why do you even care so much?!” 

Kai hesitates for a second, and then he thinks, _‘Stuff it.’_

“Because I love you.” 

Beomgyu’s breath hitches, caught off guard by Kai’s confession. His initial reaction is warmth and affection, but it’s quickly replaced by his conflicting feelings of regret and fear and _‘Oh goodness, I’m going to hurt him.’_

If he knew what Kai really was, he would have never become his friend in the first place. Perhaps Beomgyu was at fault from the start, thinking he had the right to make friends in the first place. His father was generous enough to give him freedom until he became an adult, but until then, he hadn’t said anything about befriending humans. 

Maybe in the end, Beomgyu was foolish to think he could fit in and pretend like he wasn’t just half-human and abnormal unlike all the other kids. 

But if Beomgyu thinks about it, Kai Kamal Huening didn’t really give him much of a choice, bursting into his life as a child and immediately claiming they would be best friends for life. Ever since Kai had moved into the neighbourhood when Beomgyu was 10 and Kai was 9, he picked Beomgyu and he didn’t settle for anyone else. Beomgyu couldn’t detach himself from Kai even if he tried. 

And it’s because they were so connected at the hip, that led Beomgyu to develop feelings. 

Feelings that he didn’t choose to have, but that he needs to get rid of eventually. So why not now? 

“You shouldn’t.” 

Beomgyu’s voice is cold and slightly harsh, completely opposite to the warm and soothing voice that Kai has known for almost half his life now. 

It’s bad enough that Beomgyu has been avoiding him for the past week, but now he’s rejecting him? But no, he’s not outright rejecting him. Beomgyu is saying that he shouldn’t love him. Kai sees the difference and he allows his heart to hope a little. He hasn’t come this far just to let his love die without an explanation. 

“Why not?” 

Beomgyu sighs. This is it. This is the part where the truth comes out, and he rejects Kai and hurts him for good, never to restore their relationship again. There’s no turning back after this. As much as he longs to be with Kai, he simply can’t. 

He was content with being alongside Kai, supporting him and loving him secretly until he decided he would conveniently move away and out of Kai’s life forever. He was content, until last week, when he witnessed what he shouldn’t have. 

“Kai, I know you’re an angel.” 

Kai gasps and makes a move to speak, but Beomgyu presses a finger to his lips. 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. Trust me.” Beomgyu smiles a little fondly. “The problem is with me. You shouldn’t love me, because I’m a half-demon.” 

“You’re… a half-demon?” Kai’s mouth drops open a little and his brows furrow. 

Beomgyu nods and sighs, “My demon father fell in love with my human mother. I’ve been allowed to roam the earth freely as a human, but eventually, I need to accept my demon identity and… I dunno… do demon stuff. Possessions and all that bad stuff. Look, the point is, we can’t be friends anymore. You shouldn’t be around me.” 

“And who are you to decide that?” 

“What?” Kai’s serious face and voice surprise Beomgyu. 

“It’s my life, and I decide who I want to be with, and who I love. And it’s you. Whether you’re a half-demon or fully demon, I’ll still accept you and I’ll still love you.” Kai takes his hand again. “It’s always been you.” 

Beomgyu jerks his hand back, much to his disappointment, fighting the temptations to indulge in Kai’s love. 

“Kai, you don’t understand. You’re an angel. You’re supposed to hate me. You’re pure, and I’m tainted, and we can’t be together.” 

“Do you love me?”

Beomgyu bites his lip and doesn’t say anything. 

“Beomgyu, do you love me?” Kai says slower, tilting his chin up and looking into his eyes. 

“No.” 

“Then why are you crying?” 

Kai cups his cheek and brushes his thumb over slow trails of tears. Beomgyu’s face cracks and he wraps his arms around Kai’s neck, sobbing softly into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Kai rubs circles on his back. 

“K-Kai, I don’t know what to do-” Beomgyu chokes, but Kai just continues to hush him. 

“Calm down first. Then we can talk.” 

Beomgyu loves cuddling with Kai. He had always convinced himself that since they were childhood friends, they could get away with cuddling platonically, although he does suppose it might seem weird to others. 

“You can’t be with me.” Beomgyu says softly again, playing with Kai’s hoodie sleeve around his waist. 

“Who said so?” 

“ _I_ said so. God probably said so.” 

“Oh really now? Well, I disagree.” 

“Kai-”

“Beomgyu. You’re not bad and evil and tainted. Yes, no one is perfect, but you’re not a bad demon. You’re beautiful and lovely and the sweetest person I’ve ever known.” 

“You’re just biased.” Beomgyu grumbles. 

“Gyu, we love each other. That much is for certain. And I’m never letting you go.” 

“Kai, I’m going to turn into a demon in a few years. We can’t just date until it happens. I don’t want to break your heart like that.” 

“Then don’t. Don’t turn into a demon. You’re half-human, and you have every right to own that part of your identity rather than the other.” 

“I hear you… but I’m just not sure.” 

“Hey.” Kai cups his cheek. “We’ll fight through it together. No matter what God or anyone else says, I’m with you. And I’m staying.” 

“Okay.” Beomgyu smiles and nods. 

He turns to face Kai and cups his cheek in return. 

“Can I finally kiss you?” 

“Yes please.” 

Their kiss is slow and tender and natural, as if it isn’t their first, and it fills them both with warmth and overflowing love in their hearts. No matter what anyone says, this is where they belong. Angels and demons aside, this is where they’re meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> up to you to decide how exactly they manage to stay together lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it, even if it doesn't make complete sense! 
> 
> also, i know i'm already being annoying but if you have time, please check out my new ongoing [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212582/chapters/69133047)!! i will shamelessly promote this as much as i can, so if you don't like it, feel free to ignore me lol. much love and appreciation to those of you who have already read the first chapter! 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked this, or a comment if you'd like to give me some feedback!  
> otherwise, please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
